Her Seven Sins
by Tomboi101
Summary: Every body thinks Isabella Swan is a saint. But do they really know her? Do they realize what sins she commits together with a certain vampire?


Her Seven Sins

ONE-SHOT

Summary: Every body thinks Isabella Swan is a saint. But do they really know her? Do they realize what sins she commits together with a certain vampire?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all know them. The Seven Deadliest Sins: Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Pride. Many think Bella Swan is incapable to commit such sins. Not her, Forks little saint. But is she what she appears to be? What about when she is behind closed doors, hidden from the world's eyes, with Edward Cullen?

XXXXX

X Greed X

"Edward!" Bella cried, leaping into the arms of her beautiful vampire boyfriend. He had been gone for 3 days, hunting.

Edward smiled, hugging her back, his cold marble arms soothing her, putting out the flaming pain she had felt those three days he was gone. "Missed Me?" he joked, knowing the answer.

Bella glared. "Of course I did! I was wasting away, I hope you know"

Edwards's eyes turned playful. "Well, maybe I should leave again, and see if that's true"

Bella gasped, obviously believing him. "You wouldn't! Edward, please tell me your joking!" At that, Edward laughed.

"Hush, hush. I'm still here. Relax, it was a joke," he cooed, his voice relaxing her very soul.

"Ok, good. Your mine, and I'm never letting you leave me again," she said, determined.

Edward laughed again, looking into Bella's eyes. "Getting a little greedy, I see?"

Bella smiled. "Annoyed?"

Edward shook his head. "I'd never have it any other way. Think only of me." He then dipped his head down, capturing Bella's soft, warm lips with his stone-cold ones.

X Sloth X

"Noooooooooo" whined Bella.

Edward raised one delicate eyebrow. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I don't wanna go on the class trip to Canada" she whined again.

Edward chuckled. "Why not?"

"Because I'll miss you" was Bella's simple reply.

"Then I'll come, too. What Province will you be going to?" he asked, resting his chin on his left hand.

"Ugh, Ontario. You can't come, because it would be too sunny" she reminded him, pouting.

Edward captured her bottom lip with his teeth, sucking on the sweet flesh. After a few moments, he released her. "Are you using me as an excuse not to leave?" he asked, smirking.

Bella blushed at his behavior, and his question. "N-No! W-Why would you even THINK something totally absurd!" she exclaimed, covering her face in embarrassment.

Edward chuckled, leaning his head toward her. "Is my little Bella resisting me? Or is this whole charade because you're _lazy_?" he whispered in her ear in an incredibly sexy voice.

Bella's blush, if possible, got even darker. "Y-Your wrong… I… I…" she stuttered out, trying to grasp an excuse from her scattered mind.

Edward blew gently into her ear, making her shiver. "Go on the trip. Please? For me?" he asked, looking deep within her eyes.

Bella nodded in defeat. "But your going to pay for this, buster" she threatened, causing Edward to laugh.

X Gluttony X

"Bella, what do you want?" Edward asked, covering the phone. "I'm paying"

Bella thought for a moment. "Three large pepperoni pizza's. Oh, and garlic bread, and a case of coke" she said, her stomach rumbling.

Edward stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, before relaying the message back to the person on the other end of the phone, the pizza deliveryman. After hanging up, Edward sighed. "Bella, are you really going to eat that much?"

"Why not? I'm hungry," she said, closing her eyes in dignity. "Why? Afraid I'm gunna get fat?" she snapped, opening her eyes into a glare.

Edward laughed. "No worries in that department. You could eat the world and still be small." His eyes then got serious. "But even if you became fat, old, or even lost your arms and legs, I'd still love you with my very being, what ever that's worth."

Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around the sullen vampire. "Don't worry. No matter what you become, I'll forever love you, Edward," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Edward smirked. "Guess my little glutton wants more than that pizza," he said, kissing Bella deeply, putting all of his love and feeling into it.

X Wrath X

"No! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Bella cried, face twisted in anger.

"It's only for a week-"

"I DON'T CARE!! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Bella cried again, stomping her foot.

Edward sighed. "Look Bella. I'm going to have to stay with Alice's friend Rina for a week. She tricked me into it!"

"But you'll end up falling for her, or she'll take advantage of you in your sleep! I just KNOW it!" Bella argued.

"Bella, you know we don't sleep, and is your faith in me sooo weak you expect me to fall for someone just like THAT?" he asked, snapping his fingers at 'that'.

Bella shook her head. "It's not that, but a vampire would suit you better… and you don't wanna CHANGE me, so I wonder," she said sadly.

Edward pulled her into his embrace. "I won't change you _because_ I love you. No matter what kind of woman came along, human or otherwise, my heart will always be yours. I just wish you could realize that, Bella" he whispered quietly.

Bella sighed in his embrace. "I'm sorry Edward… I just… well… no, your right, I should trust you more" she said, smiling.

"So you'll let me go?" he asked hopefully.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

X Lust X

"Edwaaaaard" Bella cooed softly to her vampire.

Edward looked up from the book he held in his hand. "Yes?"

Bella pushed Edward down, catching him off-guard. She then crashed her lips, down on his. Edwards's eyes widened, and then closed, kissing Bella back. Their tongues swirled, fighting each other, switching from Bella's mouth, to Edward's, then back again. After a few moments of that, Edward broke the kiss.

"B-Bella… what was that for?" Edward asked, slightly out of breath.

Bella blinked. "What, can't I kiss my boyfriend when I want too?" she asked, getting off of Edward and looking at her lap.

"No! I didn't mean-"

"Sorry… I won't do that anymore," Bella mumbled, cutting Edward off. She started getting off the bed, when an ice-cold hand yanked her back onto it. Before she could think, she was under a _very_ attractive vampire, with his lips massaging her own. To Bella's surprise, Edwards tongue forced it's way into her mouth, rolling around. After getting over her brief shock, she kissed back. After a few moments, Edward broke the kiss.

"What… was that… for?" Bella asked, breathing heavily.

"Exactly"

"Oh"

Edward chuckled, getting off of Bella. "Remember that I'll always want you…" Edward said, licking her cheek. "My adorable, lustful little vixen"

X Pride X

"YES! I DID IT!" Bella screamed, causing Edward to wince.

"You did what now?" Edward asked, looking at his hysterical girlfriend.

"I FINALLY finished it! Yay!" she cried, hopping around on her bed. Edward picked her off the bed, spun her around twice, and then set her down.

"Ok Bella, breath. What did you finish?" he asked, his topaz eyes boring into her own.

"Oh, I just finished that Biology Essay due in 2 weeks" Bella said smiling.

"THAT'S why you're so excited? You never act that way when you finish work…" Edward said suspiciously.

"Well, it was really hard! What, can't I take pride in what I do?" Bella shot at him, glaring.

Edward shook his head. "It's not that, I've just never seen you so excited…"

"Well, you should have seen me the day I realized you loved me. I was practically bouncing off the walls. I'm secretly hyper" Bella explained smiling.

"Ok, but no more secrets like that ok?" he asked, licking from the base of her neck to the bottom of her ear. Bella nodded, mesmerized by the feel of his tongue on her skin.

X Envy X

"That's not fair!" Bella whined, once Edward entered through her window that night.

"What's not fair?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I was reading this book, called 'Hilight' and it's about a girl named Shella, and a guy named Tedward, and Tedward is a Mummy, and he can change his lover Shella into a Mummy too, by giving her one of his jewels, but he refuses, because he doesn't want to take away her humanity! But they could be together forever!" Bella cried.

"So?" Edward said, not understanding why that upset her.

"That's exactly what's happening to me!" she told him.

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"How So?"

"You won't change me, even though we could be together forever, because you wanna save my humanity! Which is totally stupid, actually." Bella argued.

"Yes, but I'll change you if you marry me. But you won't. Because of your mother. Now that's stupid. You'd rather become a Vampire than get married, because THAT would kill you mother." Edward retorted.

Bella sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, I get your point. At the end, though, he did change her, and they lived happily ever after. I guess I'll a little envious"

"All you have to do is say the word" Edward said smirking.

"Shut up" Bella said, kissing Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok! First ever Twilight Fanfic! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you

PS: I can't wait for Eclpise!!! w00t! w00t!


End file.
